Stuck
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Mike get stuck in an elevator. All Human. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Stuck in here

Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Mike get stuck in an elevator. All Human. Bella and Edward are best friends, Alice and Jasper are going out, so are Rose and Emmett. Mike likes Bella. Obviously Bella doesn't like Mike. They have taken a school trip and are staying in some hotel.

Chapter 1: Stuck

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out. _1 NEW TXT MESSAGE_ flashed across the screen. I pressed open.

_B,_

_Meet me in the lobby ASAP. Tell Ali._

_-R _

I looked up, and Alice was sitting on the couch, shopping on her laptop.

"Alice! Rose needs us in the lobby!" I called. She slipped on her boots and shut her laptop. We stepped into the hallway, and I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett heading towards the elevators. We sped up to meet them, Alice kissed Jasper, her boyfriend, and I linked arms with Edward, my best friend next to Alice. I secretly liked him as more though.

He grinned down at me. "Rose text you?" I nodded. "I wonder what's up."

I noticed Emmett looked really nervous. "What's wrong Em?"

"Nothing." I tripped over air as I stepped forward to push the down button on the elevator, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to catch me. "Nice Bells." Emmett commented.

'So how has your free day been?" Edward asked. Since we were on a school 'bonding' trip, we had to do random activities, but we always had one day to do whatever we wanted to.

"Good I guess. Alice went virtual shopping. I watched a movie, and I was thinking about going swimming later. You want to come?" He nodded, and I noticed that his arm was still around me. I bushed, and leaned against the nearest wall.

The doors opened, and we all stepped in. Just as the doors were closing, someone threw their hand between them, and stepped in. Mike. Uh. We were friends, but he really liked me and was always flirting with me, which was really annoying. Edward pushed _L_, and we started our decent.

"Hello, Bella." Mike said, slipping in close to me, even though the elevator was big enough for all of us to keep our 'personal space'. Mike didn't really seem understand that concept sometimes. I felt Edward stiffen, and pull me back a little, his best friend protective-ness leaking through. Though I wished it was more, but there was no way Edward could like me.

"Hi, Mike." I answered.

"So what are you doing later? You want to come to my room?" He asked. I groaned internally.

"Sorry Mike, but Bella was going to spend some time with me." Edward surprised me by answering. I gave Mike a slight smile, and his faded. He turned away from me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back.

This elevator was really slow. We were on the 10th floor, but it had been several minutes. I felt a small lurch, then there was a bang, and the elevator stopped.

"Damn." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Hungry

Hey! Bad things await the people in this Elevator! Please Review!

I keep forgetting this:

All belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

Sorry it's so short, I want the next thing to be the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Hungry

Jasper, Emmett and Edward tried once more to open the doors, but they couldn't pry them open. I sat on the floor next to Alice, and Mike paced in front of us.

"Won't open." Edward sighed, sliding down the wall next to me.

"Somebody call Rose! She can tell them to fix the elevator." Alice said. "Anybody bring their phone?" She asked. Everybody but me shook their heads.

"I've got mine." I dialed Rosalie's number, but it went straight to voicemail. I hung up, and suddenly my phone went dead. I held it up. "Dead. Sorry."

Mike started pounding on the wall. "How long have we been in here?"

"10 minutes." Jasper answered. Mike groaned.

"I'm hungry." He complained.

Alice started rummaging around in her purse. She pulled out four granola bars. "One for Mike, one for Emmett, one For Jasper, and one for Edward. Bella, you hungry?" I shook my head. She threw the granola bars to each of them. "Savor them. It might be the last thing you eat." She added jokingly. Edward stuffed his snack in his pocket.

"So much for swimming." He commented a minute later.

"Yeah. I was looking forward to it." I said, and it was true. I really liked Edward, and I looked forward to any time spent with him "I haven't been swimming in a long time."

"There's always free period tomorrow." He suggested, giving me a crooked grin. I grinned back. I loved that grin.

"Fine, we'll go then. But what do you want to do in this stupid elevator?"

He seemed to think about it for a while, "I don't know." He finally admitted.

"Tell me when you figure it out." I yawned, and he chuckled.

"Tired?"

"Don't blame me if Alice woke me up to tell me about the new bag she got online." He chuckled again.

"Take a nap. We'll be here a while." I rested my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "Sweet dreams." He whispered in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Or Dare

This makes up for the short chapters

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

"Bella." Someone shook me. "Bells?"

I felt more shaking, and people talking. Then a different voice, "ISABELLA SWAN!" I shot up, Alice could get very angry when I didn't wake up.

"What?"

"We figured out what we're going to do. Bella?" Edward said, shaking me again. Then I realized I was in his arms, something I always wondered what felt like, and it felt good, really good.

"What are we going to do?" I mumbled grumpily.

"Truth or Dare." Alice said. I groaned.

"Fine, but I'm not moving."

"That's fine Bella." Edward said, hugging me closer for a second. Is it just me, or does it seen like Edward likes me?

"Bella. Truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to play the rest of the game with your shirt off."

Damn it. I started undoing the buttons. I pulled it off, revealing my black bra. Mike was practically drooling, I shot him a glare. "Mike. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Emmett."

"Chicken." He answered immeadiately.

"We don't play chickens." Edward said. I looked up at him, and gorgeous green eyes met mine. He smiled.

"Fine." And at that point I had to look away. I turned towards the wall, shutting my eyes. I didn't need that picture in my mind.

"Bitch." Emmett muttered.

"Jasper. Truth or Dare?" Mike asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bella." Edward and I stiffened at the same time.

"Why me?"

"Cause I don't want to see a guy make out with another guy, and he wouldn't mind kissing Alice."

I glared, but Jasper sat down next to me, and quickly pressed his lips against mine. "Thanks for making that easy." Jasper said, before he went back to sit next to Alice.

"Alice. Truth or Dare." He asked her.

"Truth."

"Who, other than me, do you think is the most attrative person here." She looked at her brother, Emmett, Mike, then Edward.

"Edward." She said quickly. We all laughed at her embarrassment.

"Emmett. Truth or Dare."

"Dare lil' sis!"

"I dare you to tell Bella you love her, then make out with her." She said.

"Why me?"

"Cause it's fun to make fun of you." She answered.

"Its also fun to see Edward's face." Jasper added.

"It won't be that bad." Emmett said. "Bella, I love you." And then he kissed me. I stayed as immobile as a stone, not feeling anything. He finally pulled back. I shuddered, then looked up at Edward, and caught a hint of what I thought was jealosy in his eyes.

"Edward, truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to sing any part of Wannabe at the top of your lungs." He knew of Edwards hatred for that song.

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really _

_really really wanna zigazig ah. " He sang, pure agony n his face. It was hilarious to watch._

"_If you want my future forget my past, _

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast, _

_Now don't go wasting, my precious time, _

_Get your act together we can be just fine. "_

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really _

_really really wanna zigazig ah."_

He slumped back onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare part 2

Chapter 4: Truth or dare (part 2)

"Bella. I dare you to… eat Mike's shoelace!"

"Ewwww!" I shuddered. "Mike. Give it." He did, and I swallowed it. It tasted nasty, and it left a nasty aftertaste. I shoved my hands in my pockets, looking for my gum. Yes! It tasted so good compared to Mike's old shoelace.

"Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Tell us about your love life Edward. Every detail." He glared.

"He doesn't have one!" Emmett yelled. He, Mike and Jasper all started laughing.

"Alice. Truth or dare?" Edward asked

"Dare."

"Act like a Emmett."

"Um…. Edward doesn't have a love life?" She tried. "Fine. I'll just act stupid. I'm Fergalicious! So delicious! I'm a Barbie boy! I'm bringing sexy back!" We all applauded her performance, and she moved on to Mike. "Mike. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you imagined Bella naked?" Edward frowned.

"Never." He answered too quickly. Everyone looked skeptical. "Fine. Once or twice, but that's it. He looked over at me, and I realized I still had my shirt off.

"Emmett, truth or dare."

"Dare, dude!"

"Moon everyone here." He did, and then moved on to Edward.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Act like Bella is your girlfriend for the rest of the time we're stuck in here. That included kissing, hand holding, and calling her babe and stuff like that. Bella you've got to play along." I blushed as Edward took my hand and kissed my forehead. It looked so natural. I curled up into his arms, and he held me there. I wanted to stay like that forever.

"Can we stop playing now?" He asked.

"You have anything we could do?"

"I do actually."

"What?" I asked.

"Would you rather."

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Only you actually have to do it!"

"So Emmett… who would you rather kiss… Edward or Mike?"


	5. Chapter 5: Would you Rather

A lot of people are not reviewing! Please do. Otherwise I don't know if u like it or not, what direction to take it, etc!

Chapter 5: Would You Rather

"So Emmett… who would you rather kiss… Edward or Mike?"

"Edward." I crossed over and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Mike. Would you rather eat your other shoelace…. Or lick every person's foot?"

"Shoelace. I'm not getting near your feet." He ate his shoelace, and I threw him some gum for the taste.

"Alice. Would you rather burn your shoes… or your purse?"

"Shoes. I have them in three other colors."

"I'll make sure you do that later…" Jasper muttered, and Alice slapped his arm.

"Edward. Would you rather marry Alice or Rose?"

"I'm not marrying either of them. I have a girlfriend, remember?" He leaned down, and kissed my forehead. My head started spinning. _It's a dare. It's dare. It's a dare. _

"Fine. You don't have to marry them. Just answer."

"Alice. No offence Emmett." He responded.

"None taken." Emmett answered. "Ooooo! I have one!"

"Bella. Would you rather climb out the emergency exit in the cealing… or eat a pinapple covered in guacamole?"

"There's and emergency exit? You idiot! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I just noticed."

"I'll take that one. Help me up." Emmett and Jasper hoisted me up, and I opened the emergency exit. "One two three." They lifted me up higher, and suddenly I was outside the elevator, standing on top of it.

"See anything?" Alice called.

"I see the doors for the next floor up, but it's at least 9 feet. I can't reach." I called down. Then, being the klutz I am, I tripped, and fell through into the elevator. That's about when I blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bella?" Someone checked my pulse.

"How long has she been out now?"

"Twenty minutes. I'm worried." Edward's velvety voice sounded like music.

"She'll be fine Edward." Alice's murmered, her voice unsure.

I slowly opened my eyes to the scene in front of me. They had balled up Emmett's shirt for a pillow, and I had Edward's jacket on. Edward and Alice sat on either side of me, worried and concerned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bells…. you fell… and nobody reacted in time to catch you, your head hit the floor." Alice said. Her voice was soothing, but the story she told put me on edge. I touched the back of my head. My hair was matted with blood. I shuddered, and winced. It still hurt really badly. I sat up, and leaned against the wall. "Nothing serious, just a cut. How do you feel?"

"My head still hurts… but otherwise fine."

Emmett, Mike, and Jasper looked up at me with worried expressions.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, looking at Alice and Edward.

"Nothing." Alice said quickly.

"You were screaming in pain." Edward answered softly, starting at the floor.

"I don't remember that." I mumbled.

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with pain. Best friend pain. _Right?_ "We were worried."

"Edward wouldn't shut up until he was sure you were ok. And even then he kept talking ad trying to wake you up." Emmett told me, his teasing calmed me a little, it was regular, normal.

"I was worried about you." His face was just a few inches from mine. And without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6: Fall

Right as Bella falls

Chapter 5: Fall: Edward's POV

"See anything?" Alice called up to her.

"I see the doors for the next floor up, but it's at least 9 feet. I can't reach." Bella responded. And that's when it happened. Bella, being the beautiful klutz she is, tripped, and fell through the open exit.

It seemed like it was in slow motion. Bella fell, I reached out to catch her, but I was too slow. She hit the ground, her hair in her face. I was shocked. Why didn't I save her? Why hadn't I done _something_? I knelt down beside her, pushing her chesnut locks behind her ears. Her eyes were closed, she had fainted. Then I realized the blood seeping into the carpet.

I moved her head to the side, searching for the wound. "Is she alright?" Alice asked. I felt the wound, and was terrified by what I heard. She started screaming, long agonized screams. It hurt me just to hear them.

"We need to get something to cover the back of her head." Emmett, looming behind me, practically ripped off his shirt and balled it up. I rested her head on it, and Bella screamed again. Everyone winced at her pain. I grabbed my jacket and put her in it. "She'll be fine… She'll be fine… I hope."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice tried again to wake her. "Bella?" I checked her pulse for about the millionth time. She should have woken up by now... The wound wasn't that bad.

"How long has she been out now?" Mike asked from behind me.

"Twenty minutes. I'm worried."

"She'll be fine Edward." Alice whispered, but I thought I heard some uncertainty. I was surprised by what I saw. Bella's beautiful brown eyes opening. She blinked a few times, I looked down at her, still worried.

"Bells…. you fell… and nobody reacted in time to catch you, your head hit the floor." Alice said. She touched the back of her head, and winced when she found the blood in her hair. I was suddenly reminded of when she had been screaming. She sat up, and leaned against the wall. "Nothing serious, just a cut. How do you feel?"

"My head still hurts… but otherwise fine."

Emmett, Mike, and Jasper looked up at her with worried expressions.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, looking at me and Alice.

"Nothing." Alice said quickly. I didn't think we should lie to her.

"You were screaming in pain." I answered, starting at the floor. I looked up at her, and our eyes met.

"Edward wouldn't shut up until he was sure you were ok. And even then he kept talking ad trying to wake you up." Emmett teased.

"I was worried about you." Her face was just a few inches from mine. And then this beautiful angel leaned forward and kissed me.

**Sorry it's so short!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge

Chapter 7: Revenge

Bella's POV

Wait. I was kissing Edward? I was ignoring Emmett's coughs, and the rustling noises? But all I felt were his lips against mine, moving together. Me kissing him, him kissing me back. Wait, EDWARD WAS KISSING ME BACK?!?!?! He wouldn't hurt me like this if it was just for the dare. Edward wouldn't do that. So there was some possibility he loved me the way I loved him.

I don't know how long I had dreamed of this moment, but I had never thought it would be while we were stuck in an elevator. I had imagined something more romantic, but this suited me fine. My hands were tangled in his hair, and his were around my waist. I think Emmett finally got to him though, or he was worried about me or something of the sort, but he pulled back. Way too soon, the look in his eyes told me he agreed.

"Well if you two are done…" Alice said, and I tore my eye's from Edward's to shoot a death glare at her. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"So I see you're not having trouble with that dare Edward." Emmett teased.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I curled into a ball next to Edward, and

"Me too." Alice said, she and Jasper closed their eyes, and Emmett and Mike soon followed. Edward wasn't fooled though. Once their breathing evened out, he looked down at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked as soon as I popped up.

"Revenge." I said, grinning. I'd never been very good with revenge plots, so I wasn't sure if this would work, but it was worth a try. I picked up Alice's purse, and started looking for her makeup.

"For what?"

"Everything Emmett has ever done to me."

"Ah…." I found her foundation, mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, and lipgloss.

"He's a very heavy sleeper." I said, and Emmett proved my point with a very loud snore. I started applying the foundation, and I laughed quietly about how pale the color was next to his skin. Alice had always been much paler than him. I put on the eye makeup, and finished off with a coat of lip gloss. I swiped some for my lips too, they were a little chapped. "Hold up his shirt."

"Why?"

"Mr. Very Strong needs a tattoo."

"Okay." He pulled up Emmett's shirt. I pulled the sharpie from my back pocket, and started drawing. Suddenly, his arms were around me, pulling me closer to him. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day." He murmered, and his lips were on mine again. My hand tangled in his hair -the sharpie in my hand landing on the floor- securing my face to his. He pulled back just when I was getting dizzy, my breath ragged, but his was fine. "Your head still hurt?"

"Not really." I lied, but as I touched it to check, I winced, and he released me. I picked up the sharpie, and he went back to holding up Emmett's shirt. When I was done, a nearly perfect hello kitty was holding a bunch of daisies, right in the middle of his chest.

"Perfect." Edward said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. "Not the most elaborate or humitiating plan, but good."

"You don't get it. He wont realize he has it, until well… until Rose sees it." He got it, and tried to control his laughter, but failed.

"Nice job Miss Swan." He said, fake applauding.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen." I said, bowing. "But I actually am tired." I pulled down Emmett's shirt and put Alice's makeup back in her bag.

I sat in the free corner, and Edward sat next to me. Putting his arm around my sholders. "Nite." I yawned.

"Goodnight" He replied, and we fell asleep.

**Sorry its short, and her revenge is kinda pathetic…**

**Whateves. Here is a sneak peak of the next chappie:**

**Emmett's POV**

**I woke up, and instantly felt something on my face. Touching my lips, I realized it was makeup. Alice's vanilla lip gloss was all over my hand now as I tried to rub it off. I looked around. This had only happened to me, not anybody else, though Bella did have a hint on her lips, as did Edward. **_**Well**_**, I thought, **_**nice to see things work out for ya man.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Just Hanging Around

Chapter 8: Upside Down

Emmett's POV

I woke up, and instantly felt something on my face. Touching my lips, I realized it was makeup. Alice's vanilla lip gloss was all over my hand now as I tried to rub it off. I looked around. This had only happened to me, not anybody else, though Bella did have a hint on her lips, as did Edward. They were sleeping in each other's arms. _Well_, I thought, _nice to see things work out for ya man. _Hmmm…. Bella's usual revenge, a makeover. Well the worst was behind me, now I had to get my revenge. It used to be constantly like this for Bella and I, but she had given up a long time ago.

Ahhh… Sweet revenge.

Bella's POV

_We were walking down a beach, hand in hand, and talking. Casually, but it was perfect._

"_I love you Bella." He whispered._

"_I love you too Edward." I responded._

_And he kissed me._

I reached one hand behind my head, surprised by how easy it was, like I was handing upside down. I felt my head bleeding again, and my eyes popped open. I _was_ upside down, hanging from the ceiling from several belts tied together. I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't mange it. I looked around then. Emmett was sleeping across from me, and Edward next to him, his makeup all messed up. This was his fault. Alice and Jasper were also asleep the closest to me, and Mike was behind me, snoring lightly. Alice wasn't a very heavy sleeper, so if I managed to touch her foot, she might wake up.

I attempted to swing over to tap her foot. But couldn't. "Alice! Alice help! Jasper? Edward? Hello?" I asked, but nobody woke. Damn it, I had a really bad headache, and I could feel the blood seeping into my hair. "Edward?" I said.

But it was Alice who stirred. "Bella?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes. "What the hell?" She screamed, and Jasper woke up.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"No. My head hurts like hell." He kicked Edward, who woke up, slowly opening his eyes. "Bella?" He asked, looking at the spot I'd been sleeping. "Up here." He looked up, shock the only emotion on his face.

"Emmett." We said together.

"Someone wake him up." Jasper said, and Alice went to wake him.

"Emmett. Wake up. Uh! You're such and idiot!" She kicked him, and proceeded to Mike.

"Does your head hurt Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Now get me down, I'm bleeding." He felt around the back of my head, and could feel all the blood.

"Get her down." He said urgently.

"How?" Jasper asked, just as Mike woke up.

"Mike and you can hoist Alice up, and I'll catch Bella when she falls."

"Ok." I said through my teeth.

They lifted her up, and she started untieing the belts. "He used mine." She growled. "He's dead."

And I felt the pressure on my ankle end, and I fell into Edward's arms. "Oh Bella. Why does this always happen to you?"

"I don't know." I muttered. The blood from my hair was starting to stain his shirt, as it had Emmett's. He laid me on the ground next to Alice, turning on Emmett, who had just sat up.

"Did you think about what this would do to her?" He snapped. "Did you think about how the blood would rush to her head? How she would start bleeding? She could have already had a cuncussion! You idiot!" Edward was fuming.

"Sorry." Was all Emmett said before I passed out.

**She gets hurt too often. I like it. It ads drama! Lol what will Edward do?**


	9. Chapter 9: Screaming and Kicking

**Stuck **

**Sorry its been so long. I've had an extreme amount of homework….. I'll try to update sooner. This chapter is dedicated to EdwardxoxoBella! Thanks so much for reminding me I have people who actually read my stories! On with chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Kicking and Screaming**

"Bella?" Asked a small voice.

"What?" I answered, but my voice sounded groggy.

"Oh good. Edward she's up." She called over to him.

Someone knelt beside me and took my hand. "Bella?" he paused and brushed the hair from my face. "How do you feel?"

I opened my eyes. "I have a really bad headache."

"Nothing else?" His face was just so close, and I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. He smiled.

"How long have we been stuck in here?" Emmett suddenly asked. He had a black eye that hadn't been there last time I'd seen him.

Alice looked at her ipod screen. "About 19 hours."

"God. " Mike said. "Why don't we just try the emergency exit again?"

"Because of what happened to Bella, idiot." Edward snapped, without looking away from me.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" I said, just as my stomach growled. Edward helped me sit up straighter before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a half eaten granola bar. He broke it and handed the larger part to me.

"Here. It won't fill you, but it's all we've got."

"No. You take the bigger part. I'll take the other. I'm smaller." He shook his head.

"Nope."

"Fine." I was too tired to argue.

"Why don't we just scream and make as much noise as possible?" Jasper suggested.

I looked at Edward. "It's worth a try."

"It is." He nodded. "One, Two, Three!" Alice and I covered our ears as we all screamed as loud as we could. Emmett and Mike kicked the wall and tried, yet again, to open the doors. We all ran out of breath. "This isn't helping."

"Well maybe they just figured out we are in here and trying to get us out now?"

"Maybe." Edward murmered into my hair. I turned my face and her kissed me, really kissed me. My hands wrapped around his neck, and he pulled me closer to him, being careful of my head. It was everything I'd wanted for a long time, everything I hadn't been able to do. "But if these are my last minutes," he whispered softly, "I'd rather spend them kissing you than just sitting here." I blushed, and leaned back against his chest.

"Me too." I whispered back softly.

"Well if you two are going to be all fluffy, I'm going back to sleep." Emmett said.

"Me too." They all chorused.

I blushed deeper, and curled up against Edward. He put his arm around me, and I held his hand. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Edward. We were walking down the beach again, and holding hands. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward and Bella. Just talking, but I was comforted just to be near him. We lay back in the sand, and pointed out the stars to each other. _

**I'm really sorry, this was just a filler chapter, next few chapters will be exciting. I might not update until next weekend I promise to do my best.**


	10. Chapter 10: We are Broken

Chapter 10: We Are Broken

I'm sorry, but this story is almost through. I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas, so unless I get any, there will only be a few more chapters!

P. S: If you have any ideas, please PM me!

P. P. S: This chappie is named after a song. Anybody know the artist????

"Hey Eddie, you ever read the things to do when you're bored list?" Emmett asked

"No…" Edward replied.

"Lets do them"

"Sure…."

"Ok so one is to pretend you're a robot." Emmett started swinging his limbs around, and he hit Jasper in the face.

"How about we play football." Jasper growled. I think Emmett was starting to get to him. Jasper looked at Edward and Mike, and then they all tackled Emmett. Alice and I hid in the corner as they rolled around trying to get on top of each other. It looked really awkward. But even though Edward was on top of Emmet right now, she looked really ht. The way his bronze hair was so messy, and they way he had tackled Emmett, one of the biggest and strongest people I know… Well he was too hot to imagine.

"Bella."

"Yeah?" I asked, continuing to stare at Edward.

"You really love him don't you?" She whispered. "I can tell by the way you look at him, so adoring. You do love him!"

"I think so. I mean, I've liked him for a while, and well… I feel like I love him. Every time we kiss, its just… perfect. And when he enters a room, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I just… I don't know!" I explained.

"I feel the same way with Jasper." She leaned a bit closer and whispered in my ear, "That's why we're getting married after collage."

"What?!?!" I said, not bothering to whisper.

"Shhhh!" She hushed me and looked over, the boys were still wrestling. "Remember I got back late last night?" I nodded. "Well I was in his room, and he said he loved me, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I said the same." We both squealed in excitement. "So we're going to collage together, and then going to get married."

I smiled. "I'm so happy for you Alice! Have you told anyone else?"

"Nope. You're the first to know."

"Not even Rose?"

"Not even her. I was going to tell her after she told us her exciting news, but that's not going to happen." She looked over to where Jasper and Edward had teamed up on Mike. Man, wrestling can really captivate guys.

Suddenly I heard something that I would never forget. It was like hearing nails scratching a chalkboard, painful. The screeching that doesn't seem to stop and makes your ears bleed. Its something you _never_ want to hear. It reminded me of the time I'd broken my arm. The crack, and a small whimper from one of the boys. I looked over, and my heart broke. Edward was lying there, Mike over him, and I realized, the whimper and crack had come from Edward.

"That's what you get." Mike spat. He was livid, an angry expression on his face, but a look of triumph in his eyes.

I ran over to Edward, and Emmett immeadately was on Mike, cursing at him, and restraining him as best he could. A small tear escaped my eye as I saw Edward's broken leg. Mike must have hit him really hard. (I'd have to kill him later).

"Bella, I'm fine." Edward tried to reassure me.

"No. You are not." I replied, my voice gentle. Here we were, both battered and bruised, both broken.


	11. Chapter 11: Slaps and Advil

**WHO SAW NEW MOON????? It was awesome. Top 2 things: Taylor and the Porsche 911 Turbo. **

**This is my violent side coming out. I've had a request to kill Mike, and I won't do that (yet…..), but he **_**may**_** get slapped during this chapter! I STILL NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! PLEASE!?!?!?!?! (otherwise this will be the second to last chapter *sob*)**

Chapter 11

"Mike, what the hell were you thinking?" I was still surprised Mike had enough force to break Edward's leg.

"I don't know!" He replied. "I was mad. He was all over you! And we all know that you want me!"

"I wouldn't bet on it." I muttered. "Mike. Even that untrue statement does not justify what you did."

"Untrue? You know you want me."

And then I slapped him. _Really_ _hard_. "Did that put the world into perspective for you?" I asked, my voice getting steadily louder. "Don't you realize that Jess is head over heels for you?" He looked shocked, from both my slap and my words.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes. So will you go apologize to Edward, please?"

"Nope. He deserved what he got." He replied.

"Then I'm done talking to you." I turned on my heel to see Edward again. Alice had done her best to help him, but we didn't have many materials here, so he was still in pain. I could see it in his eyes, though he denied it.

"You ok Edward?"

"Great." I glared. "Ok, not great, but I'm fine. Seriously." I sat down next to him, smoothing his tousled bronze hair. "What about you?" He whispered into my ear.

"I'm doing fine." And I was, my head hurt a lot less than before, and he must be in way more pain than I was.

"YES!" Alice screeched. "I found it!"

"What?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"My Advil."

"Thank the Lord!" I said, Pushing Alice towards Edward. "Give him some."

"I only have enough for one person." Alice whispered to me.

"Give it to him, I'll be fine." I whispered back.

"Oh no way Bella!" Curse Edward's amazing hearing. "No way. You need it!"

"No Edward. You broke you're leg, I have a cut on my head. You're getting it."

"No. I won't take it." He replied.

"Then neither of us take it. Isn't it better that you feel better?"

"Not if it's you or me." Why did Edward always have to be so selfless? I loved him for that, but it was not helping right now.

"Edward?" I leaned into his chest. "Please?" I kissed his cheek, and again right next to his mouth. "Please?" I asked, inhaling the sweet scent of his skin. "Please?"

"God Bella, why do you have to do this to me?"

"Because I love you."


	12. Chapter 12: You and I, Collide

**To all of you who supported me in this, Thanks so much! I 3 u all! I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you that sent in ideas! Thank you so much! This is the last chapter. **

**Chapter 12: You and I, Collide **

**Bella's POV:**

He looked shocked.

"You know what Mike? YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" Emmet yelled suddenly, pushing Mike towards the still closed doors. Mike's back hit the buttons, and they all illuminated. With a loud groan, the elevator slowly started moving down. Alice and I started jumping up and down. "YES!" We squealed.

The doors opened, and Mike bolted out and through the lobby. Alice and I stumbled out after him, as Jasper and Emmett helped Edward out. Rose and the rest of our friends, and the hotel management, who were apologizing nonstop, greeted us as we got out.

Someone called for an ambulance, and Edward and I were quickly loaded up. The silence between us was tangible in the small space. We reached the hospital and were quickly separated.

A doctor came in and quickly cleaned out the cut on my head, and after I told him what happened, he took me to be tested for a concussion.

They put me in a different room and a nurse came in to check on me. "Hi sweetie." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I answered, "But my head still hurts."

"That'll happen." She wrote a few things on her clipboard "Well I've got to go check on your boyfriend in the other room." She left before I could tell her we weren't dating, and I could feel a single tear slide down my cheek. I'd ruined everything. I really did love him; I'd loved him from the beginning.

**Edward's POV:**

"Your girlfriend is doing well. She's in the other room." The nurse, Brenda, her nametag read, said as she left.

Why hadn't I sad it back to her? I loved her, with every fiber of my being. But it took me hours stuck in an elevator to realize that. I mean, how stupid could I be. I loved everything about her. I loved her thick brown hair, the way she would trip across a flat surface, and the way she would blush whenever anyone complemented her, and I loved the way she was so trusting. What wasn't to love?

After that the doctor came in to put my leg in a cast. It had to be from my thigh to my foot, because the apparently I already had a small stress fracture in my leg, the kind you can't feel, and Mike just made it really badly when he did that. The doctor told me I would have to stay a little longer, and then I could go.

I tried to listen to what was going on in Bella's room. "I'm sorry Miss Swan." The doctor said. "It seems that you have a pretty bad concussion, we'll have to keep you overnight."

"Just my luck." She said.

"Something wrong?" The doctor asked.

"I've just had a really bad day." She explained. God, I was part of the reason for that.

"Well, I hope tomorrow is better." He said, and I could hear the doctor close the door.

I grabbed the crutches from where they were leaning against the wall. I climbed out of the bed and went to Bella's door, which was cracked open. I balanced on my good leg and hit it open with one of my crutches. She looked up at the noise, and when she saw it was me, she looked down again. I walked (swung?) over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Two things." I said. She looked up through her eyelashes, reminding me of pictures of her from when she was little. "First: I am so sorry."

"Its-its- there's no problem…" She tried to say. Her voice was strained and it seemed like she was crying.

I cut her off. "Yes there is. And you didn't let me finish. I… I love you too." I leaned down and pressed my lips softly to hers. As I pulled back, I realized she was grinning, laughing almost. "What?" I asked.

"Turn around." She said. I did, and saw a small group of nurses in the doorway. Brenda was in the front, a few tears rolling down her face. The other nurses behind her were grinning, and I smiled back.

"So… cute." Brenda sniffled.

Suddenly Emmett plowed through the group of nurses, holding his arm for Rose, Jasper, and Alice to pass through. All of the other women left, and Brenda checked some of Bella's machines, then left.

"Ok," Emmett started. "Do you remember that Rose had to tell us something?"

"Yeah." Edward and I both said at the same time.

"Well…" Rose started. Her hands were crossed together under her stomach, as if she was cradling it. What she said next surprised me so much I was speechless. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
